Enamorada de un vampiro - Kou Mukami
by KyaryKagamine
Summary: Una chica llamada Kyary tiene una horrenda vida junto con los hermanos Sakamaki, o puede que no tanto... Ella siempre esta triste y se encuentra mal, hasta que un día llega a la mansión inesperadamente otro nuevo vampiro, Kou Mukami, un idol amable. ¿Qué pasará con Kyary y Kou? ENTREN Y VEAN
1. Adelanto (?)

**(Kyary x Kou Mukami) CAP 1.**

_Hola soy KyaryKagamine! No os habéis equivocado de fanfic!, este es mi primero… pero lo hago con mucha ilusión y esperanza, así que no dudéis en preguntarme o comentar lo que queráis, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia para mejorar. También decir, que he elegido el nombre de Kyary como chica protagonista porque me gustaba aunque los personajes siguen comportándose como con Yui. Por supuesto, Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, esto es solo una historia creada por mí . Sin más dilación…CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN, bienvenid s a mi fanfic :D_

Comencemos con mi descripción, me llamó Kyary y no sé de quién soy hija realmente. Hace tiempo me mandaron a la mansión de unos vampiros como novia sacrificio, y he estado conviviendo con ellos hasta hoy en día. Tengo el pelo rubio, con flequillo y normalmente con dos coletas. Mis ojos son marrones y no, no soy una vampiresa ni nada parecido. Suelo llevar un vestido blanco. Y bueno, empecemos con mi historia:

Llegué después de un largo día a la mansión, en el instituto no había podido trabajar nada las actividades, porque el pesado de Ayato no hacía más que quitarme la libreta para que le diera mi sangre… Hace tiempo sentía algo por él…pero me cansé de que me torturara siempre que tenía la oportunidad, así que acabé olvidándome de él. Volviendo a la realidad, tendría que acabar mis tareas más tarde, iría a la cocina a por un zumo de arándanos.

\- Hola Bitch-chan…¿Vienes aquí a darme tu sangre? - Odio como me llama Raito…

\- Raito, por favor, no me encuentro bien, déjame ¿si?

\- ¿Otra vez cansada? ¿O es solo una excusa?- cada vez se me acercaba más

\- Raito! Me encuentro mal y ya!... Es por Ayato….- aunque esto último lo dije susurrando, me escuchó

\- Ese imbécil, debilitándote para que yo no pueda jugar contigo...Ah! Para que no beba tu sangre, ¿Me puedes traer de la sala de juegos mi sombrero? Creo que me lo dejé allí

\- Vale, espera, ahora vuelvo – Agarré el zumo y me dirigí hacia la sala

Cuando estaba en la puerta me detuve. Oí un…chico… tarareando una canción mientras que lanzaba dardos a una diana. No reconocía su voz así que me asusté un poco. Me quedé quieta, cantaba bastante bien, tenía una voz amable y dulce. Aun así, me quedé paralizada con la puerta semi-cerrada intentando ver por el hueco que daba a la sala.

\- Eeeh... no vas a pasar?

\- , esto...yo… perdón – conforme entraba bajé la cabeza en señal de disculpa

\- Jajaja que graciosa! ¿Y dime que buscabas? – Alcé la cabeza y le vi sonriendo

Era un chico rubio, con una coleta en la parte donde se tapaba uno de sus ojos. El otro que quedaba a la vista era de color azul cielo. Vestía con ropa bastante llamativa de colores grises, rosas, negros…

\- Un sombrero..., por cierto, te has perdido? Me llamo Kyary

\- ¿Perdido? Jajaja no, y tú... ¿Quién se supone que eres?

\- Soy… Una amiga de los que viven en esta mansión

\- Eres… déjame adivinar.. ¿un sacrificio verdad?

\- ¿ sabes eso?

\- Gatita, yo también soy vampiro y sé para qué sirve el zumo de arándanos jajaja

\- ¿ é?... – Comencé a andar hacia atrás lentamente

\- Pero ¿a dónde vas? Si apenas nos estamos conociendo! Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte

\- No quiero más problemas con vampiros, ya me siento demasiado débil como para otro peso encima..

\- Pero que mala eres! Yo que solo quería conocerte…

\- No gracias, si me permites, cogeré el gorro de Raito y me iré – Me extendió el gorro – Gracias...

Siento que en este primer capítulo no hubiera emoción... Tomároslo como un adelanto! Muy pronto acción con este maravilloso Mukami. Besos.


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Kyary x Kou Mukami CAP 2**

_Hola soy KyaryKagamine! No os habéis equivocado de fanfic, este es mi primero… pero lo hago con mucha ilusión y esperanza, así que no dudéis en preguntarme o comentar lo que queráis, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia para mejorar. También decir, que he elegido el nombre de Kyary como chica protagonista porque me gustaba aunque los personajes siguen comportándose como con Yui. Por supuesto, Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, esto es solo una historia creado por mí . Sin más dilación…CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN, bienvenidas a mi fanfic XD_

Salí por la puerta, y comencé a correr. Seguro Raito estaba enfadado por tardar tanto y no me fiaba mucho de este tal… espera.. y su nombre?

\- Bitch-chan! Has tardado demasiado, tendré que castigarte no?

\- Raito, perdona, me he entretenido un poco, no va a volver a pasar

\- Eso espero

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el se colocó detrás de mí y me mordió. Clavó sus colmillos en mí con fuerza, lo que hizo que soltara un pequeño grito.

\- AAaaah! Raito…

\- Sigue así, me gusta..

Le empujé con la mano para que no me siguiera tratando así, pero el me agarró y mordió también mi mano, chupando las gotas que caían de ella rápidamente. Cuando acabó, me dio un beso en donde me había mordido y desapareció. Instantáneamente caí rendida al suelo y me quedé de rodillas mirando la sangre derramada en el suelo, la limpié y rápidamente llegué a mi habitación. Me quedé en la puerta un segundo y escuché dentro a Ayato, realmente no me había olvidado de él totalmente, por lo que no solo no quería que me torturara sino que también no podía mirarle a la cara sin pensar en muchas cosas sucedidas anteriormente. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo o moverse, corrí escaleras abajo. Allí, continué corriendo hasta llegar a el patio, donde continué por el camino lleno de rosas hasta que las piernas no me dieron para más y me tuve que sentar en un banco.

\- M Neko-chan! Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Quién esta ahí?

\- Soy yo!- Apareció el coleguita rubio- Y dime, ¿porqué corrías?

\- Problemas – Aparté la vista, en señal de no querer compañía

\- Yo no tengo porque ser uno de esos problemas, solo quiero hablar

\- No tienes porque mentirme, se que solo quieres mi sangre

\- No todos somos así , jeje, ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Bueeeeno hasta aquí llega la historia ( se que te he dejado con la intriga eeh)! Se que es corta, perdón, los exámenes no me dejan continuar mucho más.. Por lo que espero que te haya gustado y que la continúes. Besiiiiitos :3


	3. Esperanza

**Hoooola! Soy KyaryKagamine! Quiero agradecer mucho a los comentarios que me han dado fuerzas para seguir este maravilloso primer fanfic :D Y que por supuesto, pueden comentar más si les apetece! JEJEJE... Siento haber tardado un poquito, ya saben.. exámenes finales..EL CASO, QUE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO EPISODIO CON KOUU! Como siempre, Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece y que esto es solo una historia creada por mí. Y ahoraaaa! VAMOS CON ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO 3:**

De repente apareció a unos centímetros de mí ( por supuesto de mi boca) A lo que yo, solo me puse roja y abrí los ojos como platos y me los tapé con las manos. Mientras, él se retiraba hacia atrás riéndose y colocándose el pelo. Realmente, su sonrisa me tranquilizaba.

\- Pues bien gatita, me llamo Kou Mukami y soy…como un pariente de los Sakamaki

\- Mmm…¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- De visita, aunque no me quieren ni ver, uno se aburre de ser siempre un Idol

\- Eres un Idol en serio?! Eres bastante guapo… ¡Cántame algo! – Este vampiro medio sonrojado me comenzaba a caer bien

\- No lo dudaba jajajaja, y por favor, no me hables de lo de ser idol… Simplemente lo odio

\- Pues deja de serlo, es fácil, ¿no?– cojí mi pelo en una coleta dejando mi cuello a la vista sin darme cuenta.

\- No es tan simple…porqu-..

De repente, colocó una de sus manos en forma puño y lo golpeó contra el banco de piedra. Mientras que su cara triste iba siendo tapada por su pelo rubio.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿¡Estás bien?!

\- Lo siento, sigo siendo un vampiro… no puedo aguantarme el deseo de sangre

\- Kou… .. daré un poco ¿vale?

\- ... ¿ ?

\- Si, no tengo problema si eres tú, pero hazlo rápido por favor!

Me agarró el cuello, retirándome rápidamente parte de mi pelo que quedaba, sin persárselo lamió el cuello antes de clavar sus colmillos y sorbió lentamente. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, no me hicieron tanto daño ni dolor como los de los demás.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¿M Neko- chan? Me gusta tu piel, y tu pelo...

Siguió un rato chupando mi sangre hasta que se detuvo un momento para coger aire.

\- Me gusta tu sangre! Vamos a ser muy buenos amigos ¿no crees?

Tal vez, puede que eso me doliera un poco, aunque sé que cuando un vampiro clava los colmillos pierde su verdadera consciencia, quedaba dentro de mí una pequeña parte que me decía que él no era como los demás. Aunque considerando que era un vampiro, yo, por mi parte, no podía hacerle cambiar. Pasado un rato se separó de mí y me miro el vestido, todo manchado de mi sangre.

\- Parece que te lo he manchado… perdóname

\- Jajaja no me digas!-exclamé sarcástica- No, realmente no importa, al final del día suele acabar así. – Miré mi vestido e hice un puchero con mi cara, realmente solía acabar destrozada por vivir con ellos

Cambió a una cara seria y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me dijo:

\- Quiero que seas solo mía, ¿¡entiendes?!

\- P-perdona…Kou… no sé si..-mi corazón se me iba a salir y no sabía que opción tomar

Noté de repente sus labios sobre los míos, él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy tranquilo. Yo por mi parte tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no me creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba rojísima y seguramente me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Se separó de mí y se empezó a reír

\- Has tenido suerte, eres la única chica que no es vampira que me ha besado, creo que se puede decir que me atraes

\- Kou, intentaré cumplir la promesa, creo que… me gustas – no sé cómo salieron esas palabras de mi boca, solo bajé mi vista hacia mis pies y me quedé callada esperando una respuesta

Se quedó un tiempo callado y no hacía más que mirarme fijamente, un poco asustada le mire a los ojos y descubrí un extraño color rojizo en su ojo tapado. Intente levantarle el flequillo, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a mover mi mano el respondió con una gran sonrisa:

-Tú también a mí... M neko- chan

**Y esto ha sido todo por hoy querid s! Espero que te haya gustado mucho y que continúes leyéndola mas adelante. Si no has entendido lo del ojo de Kou, como yo no te quiero hacer spoiler de la serie, te recomiendo que busques información sobre él y su maravilloso ojito :D Gracias y hasta la próxima!**

**RESPONDIENDO A COMENTARIOS:**

Para creissitha-san: Gracias por tu comentario, me ha ayudado mucho. Espero que te siga gustando tanto y que continúes leyéndola, ojalá tenga más tiempo. Un besito :3

Para Kaori Komaeda: Muchas gracias, como descubrí esta página hace poco no me esperaba ser tan bien recibida, arigato!. Kou también es mi favorito, como entré a la página y no vi ningún fanfic en español de Kou pues me decidí a crear uno yo misma, y ha merecido totalmente la pena! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que sigas mi extraño fanfic. Besos :3


	4. Dos hermanos sakamakis

**Holiiii :3 Soy KyaryKagamine, siento no haber subido otro capitulo antes SUMIMASEEEEN! He tenido unas tremendas fiebres y no me encontraba con ganas hasta hoy, he intentado que sea bastante interesante y larguillo. Como disculpa, voy a subir muy pronto el siguiente :D Comenzamos mejor! DL no me pertenece y es solo una historia creada por mi. Besos :3**

-EEEeeeh! Chichinashi!- Oí la voz de Ayato a lo lejos y me mordí la lengua mirando a Kou con cara de: ¿Y ahora qué?

Y Sin notarlo, Kou, desapareció. Sí, de repente ya no estaba. Me quedé un segundo pensando, a veces se me olvidaba que eran vampiros. Eso me alegró, así no habría tantos problemas de vez en cuando.

-Chichinashi, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estuve esperándote en tu cuarto durante un buen rato, ¿Por qué no fuiste?

\- No me hagas tantas preguntas Ayato, solo estuve aquí sentada porque tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo!

\- Ah… ¿Si?

\- Por supuesto – comenzaba a creer, como una tonta, que se lo había tragado

\- Sí, ya, por eso el vestido está lleno de sangre reciente, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Nani? – miré mi vestido, soy imbécil – , este vestido… me lo he manchado porque en la cocina me he encontrado con Raito y entonces, é.el ha c-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirle a tu Ore-sama?

\- No, Ayato, perdóname, por favor, te lo suplico, no me quites más sangre, creo que tengo anemia y realmente no me encuentro bien

\- Suenas patética – Agarró mi brazo y lo mordió demasiado fuerte, tanto, que hizo que no pudiera contenerme las lágrimas y comenzara a llorar delante suyo, lo que hizo que el disfrutara aún más y se riera mientras que continuaba con mi brazo.

Recordé a Kou, casi se me escapa su nombre de los labios, pero no, hubiera sido un gran problema para ambos por lo que me tapé la boca disimulando como si me doliera mucho. Poco después noté que Ayato paraba y desaparecía. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo, me desmayé.

SHU POV

Se hizo de noche. Sabía que si me quedaba a dormir en el jardín amanecería con dolor de espalda, tenía que moverme! (KYARYKAGAMINE COMENTA: Si, jeje, no sabía muy bien porque Shu siempre se quedaba dormido y juntándolo con su pereza saqué la conclusión de que era porque tenía que moverse por obligación, perdón por la pausa, continuamos)

Comencé a andar hacia la mansión cuando vi de lejos a Kyary tumbada en un banco. No le di mucha importancia y solo la llamé:

-Kyary, ¿te entras?  
No respondía, por lo que apagué un momento mi maravillosa "música" y le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

\- Kyary… Kyary! – me di cuenta de la situación, debíamos dejarla descansar un poco, iba a acabar como todas las demás y ella me caía…bueno, bien- ¿Otra vez desmayada?

La cargué en mis brazos y la subí a la habitación, la dejé acostada en su cama. La miré, y comencé a pensar.

Todas las novias de sacrificio que había venido anteriores no eran como ella. Comencé a pensar que me empezaba a gustar, pero eso era imposible por lo de humanos y vampiros, además de que ella nunca correspondería con un vampiro que en alguna ocasión se había aprovechado de ella, Kyary nunca le querría. Miré su pelo rubio, similar al mío, pero mezclado con otras mechas naturales más oscuras en las puntas, era bastante guap-

Pronto esta humana despertó

\- ¿eh? Shu… ¿ yo no estaba en el banco?  
\- Te volviste a desmayar, por quinta vez en este mes

\- No es mi culpa, sigo sin sentirme bien. De todas maneras, Shu, muchas gracias por subirme a mi cuarto. No quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si tú no estuvieras conmigo

\- No importa – Espera, ¿Kyary había dicho eso? Me sentí realmente emocionado, un humano estaba complacido conmigo! Sin embargo, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que con Edgar, debía ser frío, así nada pasaría

\- Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto a dormir

\- Dulces sueños Shu – Recibí un beso en la mejilla, tan cálido, me hacía sentir bien, me despedía con la mano casi temblado por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, y salí cerrando la puerta rápidamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No importaba, todo se arreglaría con un sueño.

**Y esto fue todo! Voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente y ya mismo lo subo. Espero que te haya encantando y nos vemos pronto :3 Ahora, responderé a los comentarios :D**

_Para __**MoKaori**__: Jajaja a mi Yui tampoco me cae demasiado bien, me parece una debilucha, pero eso intenté que esta fuera un poco más como el resto de la humanidad(?) jajaja. Además gracias por lo de Kou, yo le amo (momento sentimental de fangirl)_

_Para __**guest**__: Gracias por tu comentario! Yo no me considero buena escribiendo ni mucho menos, pero comentarios de este tipo me dan fuerzas! Espero que sigas disfrutando mi primer fanfic!_

_Para __**creissitha-san**_: _Muchas graaaacias! Me gusta mucho que me digas eso me voy a poner colorada jajajaja El caso es que nuestro querido idol Kou me tiene loca! En este cap no sale..pero en el siguiente... hay salseoooo!_


	5. El bipolar kou

**KON ´NICHIWAAAAA! Soy de nuevo KyaryKagamine con un nuevo capítulo MUY INTERESANTE :3 para vosotr s! Gracias a todos los reviews y a aquellos que continuáis mi fanfic de Kou. Bieen, he subido este rápidamente del anterior para vosotros a modo de disculpa. Ah! Espero más comentarios o reviews si? jaja Besos y a empezar! Por supuesto DL no me pertenece. Okey, Let´s go!**

KYARY POV

Esa noche dormí bastante bien, me pareció extraño que no hubiera llegado Raito a molestarme, pero bueno, no tenía ni que pensarlo, mucho mejor para mí!

Me levanté y miré a mi mesita, había una nota:

\- Ohayo M neko – chan!. Nos vemos en el insti, cuando vayas a entrar ve hacia la segunda puerta ne? Eso es todo, sayonara :3

Me quedé pensando. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para distraer a los Sakamakis? Puff….realmente tenía un gran problema! Además, yo iba a clases con Subaru – kun y él no me quitaba el ojo de encima… Lo mejor sería hacerle un gesto a Kou para que no me acercara, SÍ, haría eso!

Llegó el momento y nos bajamos de la limusina (malditos ricos jaja). Vi a Kou de lejos rodeado de muuuuchas chicas. Me limité a ignorarlas y hacerle a Kou un gesto con el dedo en señal de negación. Se dio cuenta y sonrió, comenzando a acercarse poco a poco con las manos sobre su cabeza, como estirándose. Al ver esto, yo solo aumente la exageración de mi gesto, y por supuesto, ellos se dieron cuenta.

\- Bitch – chan… ¿a quién haces esa gesto?- preguntó Raito

-¡¿Es a ese estúpido Mukami?! - exclamó Subaru

Y en ese momento se acercó

\- Kon ´ nichiwa Sakamakis! – Kou lo dijo tan tranquilo, con una gran sonrisa

\- Aléjate de aquí, no te nos acerques, fuera! – me sorprendieron bastante los gritos de Kanato

\- ¿Nani? Y yo que venía para hablar amistosamente…pero que maleducados ¿no creéis chicas? – lo tenía que admitir, me daban un poco de celos, pero era un idol…

\- Por favor, Mukami, aléjate - dijo Reiji mirando con rabia a su hermanito Shu, durmiendo

\- Vaaale! Pero me llevo a Kyary, ne?

\- ¿A mi chichinashi? Es de mi propiedad!

\- Solo es para un trabajo! Además solo es vuestra presa, no os importará verdad? – Sin esperar respuesta, me cogió con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a ellos dejándoles con la palabra en boca.

-Kou! ¿Quién es esta chica? Es muy vulgar – todas las fans gritaban este tipo de comentarios. Yo me molesté bastante, obviamente, y tiré del brazo de Kou para irme con Subaru, él apretó aún más su brazo acercándome más a él si se podía y exclamó:

\- Eh! Ella es mi novia! Hasta luego queridas! – las dejó atrás a todas estupefactas mirando hacia nosotros que nos alejábamos hacia dentro del instituto.

Llegamos a una habitación que no había visto nunca y cerró la puerta, debo admitir que me asustó un poco. Se giró hacía mí con una cara seria que rápidamente cambió a una gran sonrisa pervertida

\- Kou – kun, no sé si lo que has hecho está bien…además no soy tu novia... las clases van a empezar y t-

\- M neko chan, ¿porqué dudas tanto de mí, no me quieres? – me hablaba en un tono burlón que me daba un poquito de miedo

\- …no me parece esto bien…

-Yo solo quiero jugar contigo… Onegai! Dame un poco de tu sangre!

\- No! – se acerca a mí con intención de morderme – Por favor Kou!

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camiseta y a mí el cuello del uniforme.

Me agarró dejándome en una posición en la que realmente me costaría librarme de él y me mostró sus colmillos relamiéndose.

\- Kou – kun…no…- lo decía con hilo de voz, notaba mis mejillas húmedas, de mis ojos comenzaban a resbalar numerosas lagrimas- yo te quiero…para…

De repente se paró en seco, y dejó su mirada hundida en mí. No reaccionaba y yo no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? – parecía como si no recordara nada. –¿¡Qué haces llorando!?

No pude entender nada, tenía tanto miedo que solo le agarre y le abrace lo más fuerte que pude. El prácticamente no tenía camiseta y al notarlo se sonrojo apartándome un poco.

\- ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO?

\- Tú…me acorralaste aquí para beber mi sangre… tenía mucho miedo… yo pensaba que no haría eso y-

\- ¿Realmente hice eso? …perdóname por favor, yo no quiero ser como los demás… pero se me seca la garganta, necesito sangre y pierdo mi verdadera consciencia. Soy un asqueroso!

Coloqué mi mano sobre su pelo despeinado por batallar contra mí. Le hice bien la coleta que tenía en uno de sus lados del pelo y le tape su ojo, como siempre él hacía. Se me quedó mirando extrañado, bastante sorprendido. Cuando acabe me acerqué más a él, sentándome a su lado y dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿ haces? no te acerques a mí!

\- Te dejo que bebas de mi sangre, la necesitas.

\- Voy a hacerte daño, no seas estúpida y corre fuera de aquí…

\- Es por ti, solo un poquito y estarás bien ¿si?

\- Yo…puedo? – asentí y él me destapó parte del hombro – gracias

Comenzó a sorber y lamer la parte que había escogido para dejarme una pequeña marca, cuando acabó me limpio un poco y me agarró fuertemente colocándome mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Recuerda que eres mía vale? Nos vemos al salir para jugar de verdad, sayonara M neko chan.

Sonó la campana y desapareció.

**JUSJUSJUS...Y esto fue todo por hoy. Espero que te haya gustado mucho! Hasta la próxima!**


	6. El pervertido Raito

**HOLIIII soy KyaryKagamine de nuevooo. Os traigo otro capítulo de esta rara historia que me está saliendo jaja. Si tenéis alguna duda o solamente queréis expresar vuestra opinión, abajo tenéis para escribirme, que siempre me hace muchiisima ilusión. DL no me pertence, bueno, empezamosss! **

Me coloqué la ropa, me peiné un poco y me lavé la cara llegando a toda prisa a mi clase.

\- Eh! Kyary, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – comenzó a preguntar Subaru

\- el baño…¿Por?  
\- ¿Y qué pasa con ese imbécil Mukami?  
\- Ah…Kou, creo que se llama ¿no? – (fingía incredulidad, jejeje)- nada, me habló de un trabajo y se marchó, nada en especial…

Acabó la clase rápido pensando en Kou, EL ERA MÍO. Era gracioso pensar que le gustaba a un idol, debía convencerlo para que me cantara algo. Pero todas esas chicas, no creo que me dejaran en paz ni mucho menos. Y de todas maneras, ¿Cómo iba a seguir ocultando algo que pronto sería obvio para los Sakamaki?. Ahí estaba yo, envuelta en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me interrumpió. Todos ya se habían ido, excepto varias personas del pasillo, también Subaru se largó. Yo estaba guardando mis cosas, pero no me dio tiempo ni meter en el estuche un bolígrafo.

\- Kon ´nichiwa bitch – chan, ¿Te ha hecho algo fuera de lo normal ese Mukami?  
\- ¿ é?! NO! – ¿Qué se pensaba que me había hecho?

\- Menos mal! Solo puedo acosarte yo! – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa este Raito…verdaderamente era un pervertido…

-Bueno, Raito, nos vemos luego ¿si? Ahora tengo qu-

\- Jajajajaja y pensar que estabas convencida de que ibas a salir aquí así como así...a ver ¿Cómo podría torturarte? Ah! Nada más que con pensarlo me excito…¿Ves lo que logras en mí? – se le notaba un gran rubor en sus mejillas, acompañada de su sonrisa típica de acosador.

\- Que no! Que me tengo que ir! – noté como sus manos heladas tocaban parte de mi pierna, pegué un salto hacia atrás y abrí corriendo la puerta, saliendo por el pasillo con bastante velocidad. Aún llevaba incluso el bolígrafo.

\- La próxima vez, estaremos solos, y no podrás escapar Bitch – chan!

Llegué a la puerta principal, allí estaban todos los Sakamakis como siempre peleándose. Subaru estaba contra Ayato gritándole algo. Kanato estaba llorando porque había perdido a su Teddy. Reiji estaba corrigiendo, como siempre, a Shu. Comencé a reírme de la patética escena, a lo que todos pararon de realizar todas esas múltiples acciones y se me quedaron mirando

\- ¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara? Jajaja menudas expresiones!

\- Chichinashi, no te rías de tu Ore-sama o recibirás un castigo – obviamente tuvo que hablar Ayato

\- Arg! No se os puede gastar una broma, y ahora, vámonos.

\- Peeero, no podemos, ¿Verdad Teddy? Nos falta uno… - Kanato, tenía razón, cómo no! RAITO!

\- Me voy ¿Vale? – no pensaba irme sentada con ese pervertido-acosa-mujeres!

Es decir, en la limusina siempre teníamos el mismo orden para sentarnos. Este era: Reiji, Subaru, Kanato, Shu, Ayato, yo y Raito. No fue mi culpa, cuando llegué yo tenía miedo y estaba asustada, por esta estúpida razón no elegí el sitio adecuado….Hubiera sido entre Subaru y Shu. Pero nooo! MALDITA YO DEL PASADO!

\- Señorita, me temo que eso no es posible – Reiji…

\- NO TE VAS EEH? JAJAJA QUE CARA TIENES TU AHORA CHICHINASHI! – maldito Ayato

-Mendokusai! – Exclamó el mayor de los Sakamakis, Shu - Si quiere irse sola, que se vaya – extrañamente se levantó y me dio un poco de dinero - si tienes algún problema llama desde un teléfono. Ahora, adiós me voy a dormir…

Antes de que Shu se moviera, (que también era muy lento), le agarré la mano y con el bolígrafo que tenía agarrado desde antes, le escribí esto en la mano mientras que los demás discutían:

**\- Arigato Shu – san, te debo una!**

Salí corriendo sin mirar a Shu, pero cuando me alejaba sentía como si sonriera, eso me alegraba, desde el fondo de mi corazón, mucho.

Pero ahora, ¿Por dónde se iba a la mansión?…Comencé a caminar hasta ver de lejos un chico, con un sombrero y gafas muy raros…Pero, estaba tumbado en el parque y no respiraba. Corrí a socorrerlo y le toqué la cara para verle, tenía una piel tan suave…

Este chico me agarró de la mano y nos teletransportamos. Llegué a una habitación, este chico que aún no reconocí, me agarró las muñecas contra su cama con su cinturón. ¡NO PODÍA MOVERME! Y se me estaba acercando! No se me ocurrió otra idea que soplar, si, SOPLAR! Pero fue efectivo! Se le movió su pelo y vi su ojo rojo.

**Siento que este haya sido un poco más corto, es decir, no tenía más tiempo, perdonadme. Ah! Decidme en los reviews cual es vuestro preferido! Nos vemoos :D Ay nooh! Se me olvidabaaa! Contestando a reviews:**

Para **DjLoveMLP**: Opino lo mismo, a mi tanta Yui me cansa y siempre es hiper-débil quería cambiarla un poco y salió Kyary jaja. Gracias por tu comentario!

Para **MoKaori**: No encontraba otro título que le fuera mejor y el bipolar Kou me pareció interesante. Muchas gracias por decirme eso de mi fanfic! Espero que te gustara este cap y voy a sacar el siguiente, es muy corto, pero es diver :3


	7. Oh dios mioh KOU

**Holitaaa! Soy KyaryKagamine. Este capítulo va a ser suuuper corto, no tengo tiempo para escribir más que lo que vais a leer a continuación. Me sentía un poco mal de dejarlo tanto tiempo anteriormente,así que he seguido un poco más hasta aquí, aunque creo que os voy a dejar con un poquito de intriga...GOMEN NE! Bueno, vamos ya con este fanfic. DL no me pertenece., ojalá!**

-K.k. ¿Kou – kun?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Tan rápido adivinaste!...JOOOO arruinaste la diversión! Quería saber qué harías con un extraño…

-Que malooo! ¿Para que querías hacer eso?  
\- No, en realidad, me ocultaba de mis fans, pero me ha salido bastante bien ¿no crees?

\- ¿Por? – si, yo era bastante boba

\- Jajaja, ¿no te das cuenta M neko – chan? PERO QUE ILUSIÓN! – gritó el Mukami  
\- No entiendo nada – sonreí, este vampiro realmente no era como los otros, era tan amable y cariñoso!. Me sorprende, siendo un idol…no siempre lo son…más bien, egoístas y posesivos…

-¿No te das cuenta, que te tengo atrapada y atada en mi habitación? Los dos solos! QUE BIEN ME LO VOY A PASAR! – mis mejillas se pusieron de un color parecido al de….los tomates? – Que kawaii! Me haces que quiera jugar más contigo!

\- … Kou, Kou-kun…¿Qué vas me vas a hacer?

\- Ya sabes…eso… - miró hacia mi cuerpo sonriendo, yo me puse nerviosísima y sentía que sino paraba de mirarme posiblemente explotaría–Parchís! SIIIIII!

-UFFFFF….. ¿estás de coña? Me iba a dar un patatús!

\- ¿Con que si estabas pensando en eso? Eres una mujer más pervertida de lo que pensabaaa! y no, tranquila no quiero hacer eso aún, ni jugar al parchís jajajajaja

\- Eres un idol tonto tonto tonto! Me asustas!– Me miró fijamente y me agarró, la barbilla haciendo que le tenga mirar a su ojo azulado.

\- M neko chan, ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- Como te voy a tener miedo! Me gustas mucho idol baka! – Me mira, de nuevo veo ese brillo rojizo a través de su flequillo me abraza y me da un beso

\- Eres tan distinta de las demás…no entiendo cómo me puedes dar tu sangre sin tenerme miedo…M Neko Chan ¿Serás mía siempre?

\- Hai!

Y me preguntó algo que me cambiaría la vida

**Sí se que es corto! De verdad, perdón. Bueno, el caso, quiero saber en los reviews, que pensáis que le va a preguntar Kou a Kyary...CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN...Nos vemos muy pronto! Sayonaraaa**


	8. Nueva forma de pensar (?)

**Holita! Soy KyaryKagamine con un nuevo capituliito! Espero que os guste mucho y gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. Voy a empezar ya que me enrollo xD - DL no me pertenece :D...Ah la siguiente conversación es entre Kou y Kyary...**

\- Eres una mentirosa, no vas a estar conmigo por siempre!

\- Pero…yo te he dicho que sí! – le saqué la lengua haciendo un guiño

\- M neko chan, ¿Querrías ser una vampiresa? Podríamos estar por siempre juntos!

\- Eh… Quiero estar contigo…pero beber sangre humana…yo no pued-

\- Por favoooor m nekooo chaaaaaan! – pone carita de perrito de rodillas

\- .vale! – me iba a dar un chungo allí mismo, pero él estaba tan emocionado…

-Sugoooi! Voy a tener una esposa vampiresa que antes era humana como yo! Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi! – se le veía bastante contento, pegaba saltos por toda la habitación mientras que gritaba la misma palabra todo el rato

\- Yo no dije nada de ser tu esposa, y desátame! – fruncí el ceño comenzando a forcejear

\- ¿Eh? Te haré mi esposa! ¿Qué te apuestas? Y respecto a lo de desatarte… Desde aquí tengo una muy buena vista a distintas partes de tu cuerpo que estarían muy bien si yo l-

\- Callate pervertido y desátame! – mientras se reía de mi sonrojo notable y mi calor extremo, me desató lentamente

\- JAJAJA cuando estás de ESTA FORMA tu sangre está más dulce y caliente, puedo olerla!

\- ¿Cómo que en esta forma? Es tu culpa! Termina de desatarme pervertido!

\- Ey! No me des órdenes a mí! HU-MA-NA! – se puso a cantar por toda la habitación con un micrófono invisible xD

\- Neee! Cantas muuuy bien!– se sonroja y deja de cantar volviendo a gritar humana a lo que yo le respondo un poco gritando:

\- Mendokusai! – típica frase de Shu Sakamaki para callarlos a todos! Efectiva!

-Ah! Ahora resulta que eres Shu o Ruki ¿no?

\- Si jajajaja – le agarré del brazo haciendo que parara de dar saltos por toda la habitación y le senté a mi lado – y dime, ¿Cómo me convertiré en vampiresa?

\- Puesss, necesito sangre de los Sakamaki y mía, osea de los Mukami y luego beberla…tú te encargas de conseguir los ingredientes. Para ello debes…ganarte a un Sakamaki, será bastante fácil para ti,supongo, eres muuuuuuy mona y tu sangre es de las mejores, por lo que no habrá problema – me sonrojo y le doy un pequeño golpe con el codo – oh siii! Como a alguno se le ocurra tocarte tendremos problemas, porque recuerda que eres únicamente mía, de mi propiedad y te vas a consagrar a mi… - se calla y se pone ooootra vez a gritar - QUE BIEN SIENTA DECIR ESO! – silencio – aaaahhh que bien sienta tenerte a ti solo para mí y para hacerte lo que quiera..

\- NO TE PASES! No puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras!

\- Vaaale futura esposa, M neko chan!

Rápidamente Kou me llevó tele-transportándome a mi habitación en la mansión Sakamaki y desapareció. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y al abrirla allí estaba Kanato.

\- ! ¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta?

\- Nada que te importe, ahora, ¿cómo has subido a tu habitación? ¿Volando?

\- NO, yo…solo…subí por la ventana, estaríais durmiendo y no quería molestaros y eso, si... – lo se, era la peor excusa del mundo.

\- Ya claro, suenas como una mentirosa. Lo que sea, Teddy y yo queremos sangre.

\- Kanato, tengo Anemia, por favor, no me muerdas y el próximo día ni me quejo!

\- No me puedo fiar de ti, mentirosa – me agarró e hincó sus dientes en mi hombro haciendo que pegara un grito de dolor – Yui – chan si no te callas les diré a todos que averigüen porque no entraste por la puerta.

Me mantuve callada el resto de minutos mientras Teddy me miraba desde el suelo. Paró agarró a Teddy y me dejó tirada en el suelo sin ni siquiera un solo gracias. Estos vampiros desconsiderados.

Tras descansar unos minutos tumbada, eso sí, en la calentita alfombra roja del suelo, me levanté y comencé a andar por el pasillo con intención de ver a Shu y darle las gracias. Al estar distraída mirando a los grandes ventanales de la mansión me choqué con alguien.

\- Au! Perdón no te había visto Subaru – kun

\- Nada, eeh…Kyary ¿dónde has estado? No he sentido tu olor hasta hace poco

\- Hace poco he llegado, tranquilo, me he entretenido mirando el paisaje conforme venía, ya sabes, desde que vine no he ido andando sola por ningún sitio…

\- Si, supongo que eso está bien. Ah, esto...Kyary... ¿te puedes alejar de mí por una temporada?

\- ¿ é?

\- Estos días los vampiros tienen más hambre, por lo que te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a ninguno. Aléjate de mí, no te quiero hacer daño – Gran suspiro por mi parte bajando la mirada

\- Subaru – kun…Nos vemos

\- Adiós Kyary

Comencé a aligerar un poco mi paso y me detuve al ver la puerta del baño abierta y con luz en su interior. No era una pervertida ni mucho menos, pero me asomé, me sorprendió bastante que estuviera abierta de par en par.

**Y esto fue todo, espero REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D. Muchas gracias por leer. Contestando a mis queridas lectoras:**

_Para__** MoKaori **_POR FAVOR LEELO Y RESPONDE_: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad! Me alegras el día. Espero que este te haya gustado también, siempre intento hacerlos bastante largos y tal...jejejje. Por cierto, has atinado en parte! Va a ser vampirita y próxima esposa también (?) Que emoción jaja. Bueno, que muchas gracias por pasarte y seguirla...DE VERDAD :D Ne, se que suena raro, pero quisieras ser mi amiga?... *Nerviosismo esperando respuesta*_

_Para __**Paola LeSa**__: Muchas gracias, me has alegrado mucho! Besos y espero que lo sigas!_


	9. Un invitado masoquista

**Kon´nichiwa! Aquí KyaryKagamine de nuevo! Siento que este capítulo vaya a ser tan corto, es que no sabía a quién escoger (llegad al final de este cap para entender) NECESITO VUESTRA AYUDA. HARÉ UNA VOTACIÓN ENTRE SUBARU Y SHU, ESCOGED EL QUE CREÉIS MEJOR PARA EL PLAN DE KOU. GRACIAS Y ADELANTE! DL no me pertenece.**

\- ¿ ? ¿Hay alguien?

\- ¿Eh? Justin, ¿has oído? es Eva…

\- ¿Qué, Eva? No te entiendo ¿Puedo entrar? – silencio – voy a entrar – silencio

Entré a la habitación y vi a un chico BASTANTE raro pero mono (?). Tenía el pelo gris al igual que sus ojos, aunque también tenía un poco de color verdoso jajaja. Tenía un gorro, sí, una boina creo. Llevaba el uniforme también de la escuela. Su mirada era triste y tranquila. Tenía numerosas heridas y vendas por todo su cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que se estaba rajando una parte de su brazo y corrí a pararlo, él se me quedó mirándome y me cogió de la muñeca.

\- Rájame

\- ¿ É DICES? Dame ese cuchillo, no es bueno que tú t-

\- QUE ME CORTES! - Colocó el cuchillo en mi mano y agarrándome fuerte hizo que le cortara parte de su muñeca – aaaaahhh! Córtame más, más!

\- , para esto! – me iba a hacer que le cortara de nuevo, por lo que yo le di una cachetada en la cara. Sin embargo, tuve la mala suerte de que sin querer, al pegarle le corté un poco con mi uña y su sangre comenzó a caer, que pena que no fuera un Sakamaki. De todas formas, el empezó a abrazarme y darme las gracias por el dolor. Yo me quedé suuuper extrañada.

\- Eva…¿tú también quieres sentir dolor?

\- No! ¿Quién eres? – admito que estaba un poco asustada, vaya masoquista…

\- Soy Azusa Mukami…

-Hermano de Kou! Yo Kyary

\- Hermanastro…de Kou…bueno, se me hace tarde…no le digas…a los Sakamaki…

-Nos vemos…un placer… - Y desapareció…que vampiros más raros…

Oh! El plan de Kou! Debía engatusar a un Sakamaki…Pero…¿a quién?

No podría engañar a Shu, pero era el más fácil para mí…También tenía a Subaru, pero seguro que si se enterara de que todo es un plan de Kou acabaría matándome a mí o a él. Por otra parte, sangre de los siguientes cuatro hermanos sería imposible. Subaru o Shu, Subaru o Shu, Subaru o Shu…

**Y esto fue todo, ayudadme a escoger entre SHU O SUBARU! ESCRIBID EN LOS REVIEWS PARA LA VOTACIÓN. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Una siesta con Shu

**Holita, soy KyaryKagamine de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. En el anterior pedí opiniones para ver con que Sakamaki y obvio fue Shu, por lo que aquñi está. Pido ideas por favor EN LOS REVIEWS DECIDME COMO PUEDE HACER KYARY PARA CONSEGUIR LA SANGRE DE SHU, GRACIAS. Sin más, aquí uno nuevo, disfrutad. DL no me pertenece. VAMOS:**

Decidido, Shu sería el ideal para realizar mi plan. Pero, a la vez, sentía que eso no era la correcto…es decir, Shu ha sido el único que ha pensado realmente en mí de los Sakamaki…NO, NO PODÍA VOLVER HACIA ATRÁS…Pero ¿cómo lo haría?

Caminé y salí del baño con la esperanza de encontrarme con Shu. Y tuve una tremenda suerte, estaba durmiendo! Aunque en el suelo, me daba igual.

\- Shu…Shu…Shuuuuuuu, despieeeeeeertaaaaaa!

\- Mendokusai… - suspira profundamente y abre un ojo – Kyary, ¿qué quieres?

\- Darte las gracias por lo de hoy, sin ti yo no hubiera podido ir a ningún sitio sola

\- ¿Mm? No ha sido nada, bueno, y ¿cómo me lo vas a agradecer?

\- ¿ é? Shu, estoy cansada

-Si estás cansada no me molestes y vete a dormir – sentía a Shu molesto y debía continuar junto a él por el bien del plan…

-Nee, Shu – san… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No quiero dormir sola, los demás me molestan y tú eres el único tranquilo y normal de esta casa

-…-risa por lo bajo de Shu – lo que sea. Pero aquí nos van a molestar, agárrate a mí.

\- …claro!

Cierro, abro los ojos y ahora estamos en su habitación. Le agarro de la mano y le tiro hacia la cama. Por supueeeesto no me ayuda en nada y se queda quieto

-Shu-saaaan! ¿Qué haces?

\- Que cansancio, como recompensa por lo de antes llévame hasta la cama

\- Pero Shu, yo no pued-

-Hazlo o sal de aquí

Tiro como puedo hasta que por fin llego al filo de la cama y consigo tumbarlo cayendo a su lado rendida

SHU POV

¿Tal vez había sido un poco malo con lo de mi recompensa? Ahhh no creo, al fin y al cabo era una simple tontería.

\- Ahora duérmete y no molestes

Pero, no, ella tenía otros planes. Se me acercó rondando como una croqueta xD y me abrazó

-¿ é haces? Estamos aquí para dormir

\- Pero yo no quiero dormir, quiero estar con Shu – san – ¿A que juega esta humana?

\- Pues yo tengo sueño y sino, ya te puedes ir largando

\- Jooo eres tan cruel conmigo, ¿tan molesta soy?– si realmente supiera lo que pienso…

\- Haces ruido, eso cuenta – se ríe y me abraza aún más fuerte

-Shu… ¿tú también piensas que soy solo comida?...-silencio-Responde Shu

-No, creo que eres algo más

-¿Algo como qué?

-Como, ¿alguien con sentimientos que merece ser respetado?

\- Oh! Eso es fantástico Shu – san! Por fin lo dices!  
\- ¿Acaso es algo tan increíble?

\- Significa mucho para mi…no, significas mucho para mí!

\- Chk – no puedo decirle lo que siento, ja, sueno estúpido, ojalá me aceptara

\- No me importa lo que pienses o lo que creas, eres mucho para mi Shu – san

KYARY POV

Me siento realmente mal haciéndole esto a Shu, él es el único que ha estado apoyándome creo…Además, lo que digo no es mentira pero no quiero que sufra nada por mí. A decir verdad, no es que no sienta nada por Shu, es algo raro pero sé que pueeede que me guste ¿algo? Mmm…pero no Kou es Kou

\- Kyary, ¿puedo dormirme ya? Vamos, tengo sueño

\- Mmm…si

\- ME REFIERO A QUE TE SEPARTES DE MI…das calor

\- Qué hay de malo en eso

\- Pues que me das calor, es obvio

\- Me da igual, quiero estar aquí y asi!

\- Ruidosa

-Que me dejes!

-Calla

-QUIERO DORMIR AQUÍ!

-Calla

\- Shu! Dejame estar contig- Shu…Shu! SHU! Me estaba besando

-Porfin te callas

-¿ é? Es … …ME HAS BESADO! –por supuesto estoy más roja que un tomate

Hay un silencio demasiado largo y por fin habla:

-Ya te has callado

-Responde! – me levanto, sentándome en la cama y mirándole con los brazos cruzados. El alza su mano me coge la cabeza y hace que caiga sobre la almohada

-Duerme, buenas noches

**Hasta aquí todo, gracias por si hay algún error, llevo prisa. Espero como siempre reviews y ayudadme por favor con lo de la sangre (leer el inicio). Ahora bye bye :3 y contestaré reviews:**

Para **MoKaori**: Muchas gracias por querer ser mi amiga, ojalá nos pudiéramos comunicar como por correo o algo así...si no quieres no importa, por lo de tu identidad (te comprendo totalmente si es por esto, yo tampoco me fío mucho de internet tranquila) solo era para conocernos mejor, intercambiar ideas o incluso CREAR UN FANFIC JUNTAS! Molaría mucho no crees? WOW, como que una lleve un personje y la otra otro :0 Que te parece esta idea? Me encantaría, que podemos hacer para comunicarnos? correo esta bien?. También, muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre Shu ^^ ESPERO ANSIOSA TU RESPUESTA AMIGA!


	11. Preguntas sin respuesta

**Hola! Aquí KyaryKagamine de nuevo! SIGO NECESITANDO AYUDA DE COMO SACARLE SANGRE A SHU SAKAMAKI! Sin más que decir, aquí un nuevo cap. DL no me pertenece, OJALAAAAA (si, otra vez)**

KYARY POV

Desperté en la cama de Shu, con él a mi derecha. Comencé a dar vueltas intentando buscar una postura cómoda, porque estaba nerviosa por algo de ayer. Ah si! Ya lo recuerdo…en un intento fallido de mi plan el tonto de Shu me había acabado besando y durmiéndose al instante. ¿Qué persona o vampiro hace eso? Por dios!. Arg…¿cómo le pediría explicaciones? Algo como: Mmm Shu, ¿por qué me besaste hijo de tu madre?! Pufff….si tan solo hubiera una forma más fácil de ser vampiresa…

SHU POV

Yo ya llevaba un rato despierto escuchando como Kyary se movía todo el rato, era molesta. Bien, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que le bese porque no aguantaba más y que me gusta?. JA no tengo ni una oportunidad con ella, no sé ni porqué lo hice. De repente noté la mano de dicha chica en mi pelo.

\- Uaah (bostezo) ¿qué haces?

\- Shu, me acabo de despertar – mentirooosa

\- Eso no explica el porqué de despertarme a mí tocándome el pelo – yo también soy un mentiroso

\- Nee porque es tan rubio y suave – no entiendo por qué de repente Kyary está tan pastelosa conmigo, no la entiendo, antes me gustaba más su actitud, no de esta manera…parece una fan o algo así…como las raras de Kou…tan falsa…

\- Kyary quiero hablar contigo – dije en tono serio

\- Mm…dime, ¿qué quieres? – los dos nos incorporamos sentándonos en el filo de la cama.

-Verás, lo primero es que siento lo de ayer y tal, aunque siendo un vampiro y tu amo no debería darte este tipo de explicaciones, ya te dije lo que opinaba de ti ayer. Por ello perdón por ese beso tan repentino, no quiero malentendidos – soy un imbécil pero mi orgullo me impide decirle la verdad

-Ah, no te preocupes…

-Lo segundo, Kyary, ¿porqué actúas conmigo de esta manera?

KYARY POV

-¿A qué te refieres con esta manera?... – por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería

\- Estas rara desde ayer

-No te entiendo, yo estoy como siempre – Noo! Me había descubierto, definitivamente ya sé porqué no miento bien!

\- Vamos Kyary, dímelo ahora

-Shu…Yo…es que…yo…- interviene un vampiro con el pelo oscuro (KYARYKAGAMINE COMENTAAA: Es Rukii! Modo fangirl ON, aunqueeeeee, alguien más piensa que Ruki es la versión de aspecto malvado de Shu? Solo yo?. Weeeno continuamos, perdón perdón)

\- Shu, tengo que hablar con esta humana

-Ruki, estamos hablando esper-

-SHU tengo que hablar con esta humana – gracias vampiro desconocido y no demasiado feo!

\- Lo que sea, luego hablamos – desaparece aunque me pregunto a dónde va, estamos en su cuarto…bueno lo que sea…

\- Veamos ¿Kyary no? – vale, admito que me dio un poco de mal rollo

-Eh…Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No importa, soy Ruki Mukami, hermanastro de KOU – hace énfasis en esta palabra mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos – El caso es, que tras mirar el móvil de mi hermano…

-MOMENTO! ¿Por qué mirabas el móvil de Kou es que acas-?

-Cómo iba diciendo – estúpido y sensual Ruki…- Por lo visto, a Kou ¿le gusta tu sangre mucho no?

-¿Mi sangre? Le gusto yo

-JA, ya, sí, claro jaja- risita por lo bajo y enfado de mi parte – Solo quiero decirte que a Kou siempre le pasa lo mismo, que no pienses que eres alguien en especial y te recomiendo que te alejes de él. Y no es porque me intereses ni me des pena, solo sé que cuando a Kou le pasa esto se tira días muy raro y me molesta demasiado, así que no es por ti, humana.

-Mmm...Ruki, no me he enterado de nada, de que hablas, ¿Qué le pasa siempre?

-Es difícil de explicar. Supongamos que sale con una chica a la que acaba engatusando y cuando esta se confía, se bebe toda su sangre hasta matarla, siempre igual. Les suele decir algo como casarse para que se lo crean. Eso es todo.

-P pero Kou no es así conmigo yo…Kou…-lo decía con un hilo de voz, estaba a punto de llorar, creo, me sentía tan triste, no podía creer aquello

-Estás advertida, bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Adiós humana. – desaparece y yo me tumbo en la cama de Shu contra su almohada. Huelo. El olor es…tan…no se…¿dulce? Muy raro…Me levanto finalmente hasta llegar a mi habitación. Donde me encuentro Kanato sentado en mi cama.

-Kanato – kun, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Te he traído esto – me da un zumo de arándanos para la anemia

\- Oh! Muchas gracias Kanato - kun – me sorprendió mucho que Kanato me trajera esto, él normalmente me trataba como comida, me pareció muy tierno de su parte

-No es por ti, es para que me des más la próxima vez ¿vale? – este vampiro ruborizado abrazando a su osito desapareció. Fijándome bien, los Sakamaki podían llegar a ser terriblemente dulces.

Finalmente, miro por la ventana. Desde ella veo a Subaru sentado en un banco dándole el sol en la cara, que molesto, termina por levantarse para irse, pero sus ojos se topan con los míos. Yo me estaba riendo hasta que me miró. ¿Subaru me evitaba realmente por lo de que cambiaba por la sangre? ¿Shu me quería? ¿Lo que decía Ruki de Kou, era cierto? ¿Kou no me quería? Necesitaba respuesta a todo esto o acabaría quebrándome.

**Y esto fue toooodoooo :D Espero que te haya gustando y AYUDADME CON LO DE SHU Y SU BONITA SANGRE!. Os recuerdo que me encanta los reviews jus jus jus. Bueno, hasta pronto! Contestando reviews:**

Para **Guest: **Muchas gracias por seguirla y comentarla :D Espero que te siga gustando tanto ;)

Para **BlueHero98: **Arigato Kaito - kun! Jajaja graciaaas por los ánimos que recibo de tu parte. Kisses :3

Para **MoKaori: **Bien, querida amiga - batman jajajaja. Muchas gracias por supuesto de la ayuda y apoyo que me das y por seguirla siempre! GRACIAS! Pasando al tema de la "colaboración" (?) Jumm...suena oficial...jajaja Pues que te parece si me das tu correo y yo te escribo y ya nos comunicamos secretamente? Te parece bien? Espero tu correo y respuesta. Chau Chau!


	12. Kyary molesta

**Aquí tenéis otro nuevo cap del fanfic por parte de KyaryKagamine (yo) jajaja. Bueno, voy al grano! DL no me pertence, disfruten!**

Desperté, ESPERA, ¿yo me había acostado? Ni me acuerdo, esto era…bastante raro. Me levanté y me puse el uniforme, no se cuánto quedaba para ir al instituto pero cuando más rápido fuera mejor. Tenía ganas de hablar con Subaru, y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que estando a solas con él. Salí ya vestida y preparada para irme y me encontré a un chico que nunca antes había visto. Era muy alto y corpulento, tenía un pelo marrón claro recogido en una coleta (es YUMA EH). Estaba mascando algo ruidosamente, por lo que noté rápidamente que también y como no, era otro vampiro.

-Oi! Cerda! ¿Tu eres la nueva presa?

\- ¿Quién eres? – estaba un poco confundida, ¿por qué me decía cerda? – ¿Y a qué viene lo de cerda?

\- Responde Cerda!

-¿Qué? Responde tú!

\- No me obligues a hacerte daño y dime tu nombre!

\- Que me dejes de llamar así! – Averigüe como podría callarlo, gritándole a Ayato para que viniera.

\- Que respond-

\- Ayatooo! Oree – samaaa! – En unos pocos segundos apareció Ayato despeinado ( se acaba de despertar) y separó a Yuma de mi

\- Suelta a la presa de ORE- SAMA. Estúpido Mukami, lárgate, no sois bienvenidos

\- Cerda… - mascullo entre dientes y desapareció

\- Gracias ayato – kun! No sabía qué hacer, me has salvado de una buena! – Ayato se sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado molesto exclamó

\- Me debes, una me has despertado – desapareció y yo corrí a la cocina

Extrañamente, desayune sin ningún molesto vampiro y entré a la limusina. Por mi FANTÁSTICA suerte, Subaru se adelantó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo le agarré una mano y le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Subaru ese día iba muy mono, llevaba una sudadera muy bonita y unos vaqueros. Se giró hacia mí, muy sorprendido y me preguntó

\- Eeh…Kyary, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Subaru – kun, ¿por qué me evitas? Recuerdo lo de no acercarme por la sangre y tal. Pero…

\- Tsk…Kyary, quiero que me dejes tranquilo, un tiempo…

\- ¿Por qué Subaru? ¿Qué te he hecho?

\- Kyary, que ME DEJES! NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA HUMANA! – gritó y con su enfado golpeó una parte del asiento de la limusina, haciendo que este se rompiera un poco

\- Eres un estúpido… - bajé la cabeza mirando al lado contrario de su posición, el me miró un poco triste y acabo por dejarse caer en el sillón

Al poco llegaron el resto de Sakamakis.

\- Eh! ¿Quién rompió la parte de mi asiento? SUBARU! – exclamó Ayato

\- Parece que Kyary y Subaru han mantenido una conversación antes… – dijo tranquilamente Kanato, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

PORFIN llegamos a la escuela y salí directa hacia la clase sin esperar a nadie, como no, Kou estaba en la puerta con sus fans. Aunque yo no sabía si lo que me dijo Ruki era cierto, parecía no mentir, y estaba muy enfadada a decir verdad. Comencé a esquivar a sus fans que me miraban matándome con la mirada, hasta que la mirada de Kou se posó en mí, que lo ignore y seguí caminando como si no le hubiera visto

\- M Neko – Chaan! – Exclamó, y al no recibir respuesta continuó – ¿Kyary?

Pasé de largo y entré por la puerta acelerando el paso, pues había escuchado esta conversación antes de entrar totalmente:

-Gatitas, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño – Eso sonaba tan superficial…

Ya dentro:

-Kyary! Espera! – corrió hasta llegar a donde me encontraba y me agarró el brazo – Neee! Gatita, ¿qué te pasa?  
-No me hables como las otras – le miré desafiante y muy seria, no estaba para bromas

\- ón Kyary, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? Jejeje

\- ¿No se te da bien esto de entender la situación verdad? ¿O puede que a la que no entiendas sea a mí?

\- Kyary, vale, perdona, ¿qué te pasa? – puso un tono más serio, lo que me tranquilizó un poco

\- ¿Soy un juguete? ¿Soy solo otra chica más? – vale, empezaba a sentir como por las mejillas me caían muchas lágrimas – ¿ … otra más a la que vas a matar para beber toda su sangre?

\- …¿por qué piensas eso? Yo nunca te haría algo as-

\- NO! Ruki me lo dijo. Todo concuerda! – Comencé a llorar sin control – Yo…quería ser… – salí corriendo mientras que Kou me seguía intentando agarrarme

Pasado un rato, Kou logró alcanzarme. Me miró un momento y acabo por besarme, un poco de manera forzada, yo me resistí un poco hasta que me dejé

\- NO pienses eso Kyary, tú no eres como esas, eres mi futura esposa!

\- …yo….-volví a llorar – perdóname, no sé qué hacer! No sé cómo conseguir sangre! Me agobio! Sin ti, me siento sola! Ayúdame!

\- Kyary, lo pensaré, ser un idol es un cansancio y las fans no me dejan ni un minuto tranquilo

\- … pero no…no pongas a ninguna chica antes que yo…por favor…

-Lo prometo – guiñó un ojo, se despidió y se fue con las manos sobre la cabeza

Llegué a la clase viendo sentado a Subaru en su correspondiente sitio.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? – me senté e ignoré las miradas que me lanzaba, hasta que al finalizar la clase volvió a hablarme

\- Eh! Ten en cuenta que somos vampiros y debes tenernos respeto, pues al fin y al cab-

-NO SUBARU! No me vengas con eso, me has hecho daño, si quieres que te deje tranquilo, lo has conseguido! – salí de la clase hasta la salida y comencé a andar buscando a Shu

**Hasta aquí este cap. SIGO BUSCANDO COMO SACARLE SANGRE A SHU! BUAAHNO, ESPERO REVIEWS. También avisar a ****_MoKaori_****de que ya le he enviado el email y darle gracias a ****_Kaito_**** :3**


	13. Alegría :3 jeje

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a este cap de KyaryKagamine! Siento que me quedó demasiado cursi, pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis. DL no me pertenece:**

No tenía ni idea de dónde buscar, además de que sentía a Subaru seguirme. Corrí hasta la sala de música y entré.

-Dios, me va a matar si me encuentra… - suspiré cansada mientras me apoyaba sobre mis rodillas para respirar

\- Mendokusai – Me pegué un susto tan grande que caí al suelo. Miré a mi alrededor, y allí estaba Shu, medio "durmiendo" cerca del violín.

-Shu, qué haces aquí…Has faltado a muchas clases!

\- Tú también deberías faltar… (manga detected :)

-No digas estupideces…¿cuántas veces has repetido?

-¿Y por qué corrías? – evita mi pregunta! Que malvado!

\- Subaru, me enfadé con él

\- ¿Y crees que no te va a encontrar aquí? – negué con la cabeza – Eres una necia, ¿no has visto que desde que te has caído te sangran las rodillas? – miré hacia abajo y vi que me las había raspado bastante

\- Oh no! Debo ir a la enfermería, Hasta lueg-

-Ven aquí, yo te la limpiaré – me acerqué lentamente hasta estar a su altura. Le coloqué la pierna cerca y me quedé callada mirándole. Pronto mi boca se abrió rápidamente y mi cara se encendió de rojo fuego, estaba sorprendida de la acción de Shu. Me lamía la rodilla!

\- ¿QUE HACES?!– dejó de lamer y me miró tranquilo

-Deberías darme las gracias por quitarte la sangre. Que por cierto, es más fácil de esta manera, será así de ahora en adelante – me quedé paralizada unos segundos hasta que decidí darle un manotazo en la cara (por ejemplo)

Shu paró mi manotazo, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hasta que me volvió a besar juntando sus labios con los míos con total facilidad. Yo naturalmente, me sorprendí demasiado y me puse nerviosa ( vamos, que comencé a temblar jaja).

-Kyary, no me lo puedo guardar más, me siento…mm…¿cómo lo dicen los humanos correctamente?... ¿atraído hacia ti?

-¿Te gusto?! – comencé a temblar el triple por lo que lo notó mucho más

\- Ey, no tiembles más que me pones nervioso y… supongo

\- Shu…yo no…no te puedo mentir más…

\- ¿Porqué? ¿No sientes lo mismo? – Dios, esa pregunta me hizo sentir fatal, sentía algo pero no creo que fuera más que lo que podía sentir cerca de Kou

-Shu, yo…tengo…prometido

-¿Un humano estúpido? – su cara cambió a un enfado indescriptible, más que el de Subaru

-Un…Un…un vampiro estúpido…-comencé a llorar, no sé porqué extraña razón, lloraba demasiado en estos días y no me podía contener, demasiadas emociones – Un Mukami…

-¿QUÉ?! ¿QUIÉN DE LOS DESGRACIADOS TE TIENE? – Golpeó el suelo mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta

\- K. , Kou Mukami – me miró alucinando y al verme llorar como nunca antes, se calmó

\- ¿Cómo te puede interesar ese creído? Es un idol interesado qu-

\- Shu, se lo que pensáis, pero no es así…además, él no se interesa por mi sangre

\- Lo que digas pero no voy a permit- – le abracé dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-Shu, quiero convertirme en vampira, quiero estar con él – me separé de él y le di un beso para que se tranquilizara – no es que no sienta nada por ti, pero…Shu… - hubo un tremendo e incómodo momento de un minuto aproximadamente hasta que habló

-Kyary…Te daré la sangre para que puedas ser feliz, pero no me hago responsable de nada – le miré con una gran sonrisa a punto de gritarle de felicidad – Solo promete que si te pasa algo con él u os separáis, vendrás a mí, sólo a mí.

\- Si! Shu...yo…estoy tan feliz que voy a llor – sin acabar empecé a llorar y abrazarle, el me correspondió, no parecía enfadado en absoluto. Me dio en un bote (bote mágico que parece de la nada jus jus jus) un poco de su sangre y me levanté para irme

Me despedí dándole un último beso y corrí por los pasillos hasta ver la figura de Kou de lejos.

-Kou – kun! Kou – kun! – corría con mi sonrisa gigante alzando la mano para que me viera

-¿M Neko – chan? – se giró hacía mí dejando a sus fans atrás y empezó a moverse entre la gente

-Kou – kun! Kou – kun! – gritaba sin que me importara nada hasta que lo alcance dándole un abrazo

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz M Neko – chan?

\- La tengo la tengo! – señalé el frasco con sangre en su interior Kou se quedó un momento mirando hacia al frasco e instantáneamente me estrujó como una esponja dándome otro abrazo. Al momento estábamos en una aula sin nadie (se tele transportaron).

-Kyary! Vas a ser mi esposa vampiresa! – me dio un beso muuuy tierno – estoy tan feliz! M neko-chan! – rompí DE NUEVO a llorar mientras él me abrazaba otra vez – HAY QUE PREPARAR EL RITUAL!

**Esto fue todo! Sigo diciendo que...ME ENCANTAN VUESTROS REVIEWS Y ESPERO MÁS :3 Hasta la próxima y gracias por todo ^^**


	14. Ritual

**Holita de nuevo, espero que os guste este intenso cap (mentira) Bueno, DL no me pertenece :´(**

Kou pronto desapareció con la intención de preparar el ritual llevándose con él la sangre de Shu. Yo fui hacia la salida hasta encontrarme con Raito.

-Bitch-chan! Hueles emocionada, ¿qué pasó?

! Nada! - se me notaba muy nerviosa - ¿Bueno, qué tal Raito-kun?

-Raito-Kun! Es tan desagradable sentir que tengamos tan poca confianza y que me llames así!

-Gomen… Raito-chan y dime ¿cómo estás?

-¿Bitch-chan siendo amable conmigo? ¿Que no escondes algo?!

-No! Solo perdóname por enfadarme los otros días y no dirigirte la palabra, entiendo lo de los vampiros – Raito me miró sorprendido abriendo la boca un poco y con los ojos muy abiertos, poco después cambió a su cara de siempre y me dirigió la palabra sonriendo alegremente

-¿Sabes, Bitch-chan? Cada vez me agradas más! ¿Qué pasaría si acabaras siendo mía?

\- No creo que eso sea posible – me sonroje, yo estaba con Kou, pero parecía decidido. Él me miró con una cara extraña de victoria y se rio un poco por la bajo

\- Ya lo veremos Bitch-chan – desapareció, posiblemente habría ido a la mansión

Yo volví a andar esta vez encontrándome con Subaru

-Kyary, yo quiero hablar contigo – yo sin pensármelo ni quererlo, le agarré del brazo y estampé mi cara contra su pecho, él se sonrojó y yo acabé abrazándolo – ! ¿Qué haces?!

-Perdona por ser tan dura contigo Subaru-kun, estaba molesta porque me ignorabas y otras cosas en general – me separé de él y le sonreí

-Perdóname tú, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, ahora ya puedes volver a estar junto a mí. Y…el mayor tiempo posible – él miraba hacia otra parte para que no le viera su cara

-No te preocupes, podemos hablar siempre que quieras Subaru-kun! – cuando volví a mirarle este me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y desapareció

Últimamente los Sakamaki y Mukami no necesitaban tanta sangre y no me molestaban tanto como antes, debía ser por la luna, pero a mí me parecía perfecto, cuanto menos sádicos mejor!

Volví a casa de nuevo andando mientras que recibí un mensaje de Kou

**M neko-chan! Nos vemos esta tarde en el parque para la transformación! Hasta luego **

Llegué finalmente a la mansión, comí corriendo y me preparé para irme.

Antes de irme noté que alguien me agarraba el hombro y un poco asustada me giré corriendo. Miré y era Shu.

-Kyary, solo…suerte – sin darse cuenta me miró el cuello y yo me di cuenta

-Una última vez – me quité el pelo de mi cuello y él sin dudarlo clavó mis colmillos intentando no lastimarme – Shu-san…-el al instante se alejó de mí y desapareció

Salí corriendo hasta llegar al lugar y ver a Kou esperándome con la mano extendida. Le agarré y acabamos en un lugar con una fuente grande y un edificio muy bien decorado. Entramos lentamente al interior y en él había una copa de plata en el final de la sala. Nos colocamos a ambos lados.

Dejó la sangre de Shu en la copa.

-¿ vas a cortar ahora? – el asintió y yo un poco asustada miré hacia abajo

-Eh M Neko-Chan! No te asustes! Solo es un corte de nada!

Acabó cortándose un poco y dejando caer la sangre dentro de la copa. Al instante de mezclarse las dos sangres, se volvió un color rojo fuego en toda la copa. Kou me la extendió y yo dudé por unos segundos hasta que me decidí. Él pronunció unas palabras y bebí de la copa tragándome todo el contenido. Al poco tiempo sentí un dolor punzante en mi corazón y cabeza, cayendo al suelo.

Vi de lejos una figura, era de…Ruki. Él me miró y más tarde a Kou de una manera fría. Noté como Kou se asustaba y cogía el cuchillo con el que se había cortado, aunque no lo mataría, ganaría tiempo. Vi como rápidamente Ruki se acercó a Kou.

-Has acabado convirtiendo a esta inútil humana en una vampiresa…me das asco hermanastro

-No te incumbe lo que yo haga – Kou estaba muy serio, nunca antes lo había visto así

Yo estaba tumbada en el suelo pues el dolor era inmenso, solo podía mirar hacia arriba viendo sus caras.

\- Eres una vergüenza para los Mukami, mereces morir

En ese momento vi como una espada atravesaba el cuerpo de Kou y de él comenzaba a salir mucha sangre. No me podía mover ni ayudarle, mis ojos comenzaron a llorar solos mientras veía la escena.

-KOU! KOU RESPONDE! – Acabó cayendo a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos. Me limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-No llores, te pones muy fea llorando – ¿se pensaba que estaba para bromas? Kou…

-Kou, no me dejes, Kou, escucha, quiero casarme contigo y tener un hijo. Lo admito! Kou!

-Kyary, no sé si al final vamos estar juntos para siempre – de repente lo vi todo negro y no sentí nada

**¿Qué os parece? (REVIEWS PLIS) Espero que os haya gustado y tranquilos! este noo es el finaaal! Subiré nuevo pronto, besos!**

_Para __**MoKaori**__: Muchas gracias! Me vino la musa de la inspiración y aunque me puse cursi me salió bastante bien, para mi gusto. Ya te he escrito. Besitos :3_


	15. FINAL

**Último cap de este fanfic de DL (que no me pertenece). Recomiendo para este cap la canción de OST de DL: Affection y Blood Waltz Espero que les guste:**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y me dolía mucho. Noté una habitación blanca y con mucha luz. Me costó ver con claridad hasta que por fin me acostumbré a la luminosidad de aquella extraña sala. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza era un hospital pero luego me di cuenta que era…una habitación de los Sakamaki que pertenecía a Reiji.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Miré a ambos lados, no veía a nadie – Espera… yo no estaba en… OH DIOS MIO, KOU! – Me incorporé rápidamente lo que me produjo un fuerte dolor y volví a caer hacia atrás en aquella camilla golpeándome la cabeza

-Has despertado patosa - de la nada apareció Reiji

-Reiji! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Kou? – estaba muy asustada, no entendía que había pasado

-Permíteme explicártelo desde el principio – se le notaba demasiado tranquilo

-NO! REIJI ¿Y KOU? – él suspiró y me miró fríamente

-Ese Mukami…Kyary… - contuve la respiración – está a salvo, tranquila – suspiré enormemente dejando de tensarme

-Gracias, cuéntame por favor

-Al parecer en tu transformación Ruki intervino clavándole a Kou una espada, mientras que en el proceso tú no podías hacer nada en suelo. Bien, por lo visto, un Mukami estaba al tanto de esa ceremonia, no solo Ruki. Ese era Azusa, él te estaba vigilando para poder acercarse a ti y convertirse en Adán pero sus planes se esfumaron cuando vio lo ocurrido. Esperó a que Ruki desapareciera para traeros hasta aquí. Te inyecté una medicina para que despertaras, pues estabas muy débil. Al Mukami le curé rápidamente salvándoleEso es todo.

-Azusa-kun… - me levanté más tranquilamente y comencé a andar hacia la puerta mientras que sostenía unos cables enganchados a mi – Arigato Reiji – me di la vuelta y salí buscando a Kou

Llegué a la entrada donde estaba Azusa y Kou charlando sentados. Me paralicé, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera me podía mover. Noté como la vista de Azusa se dirigía hacia mí, dándole un toque en el brazo de Kou para que él también me mirara. Poco después vi la cara de Kou. Esta se iluminó y comenzó a llorar, mientras que reía de felicidad y se comenzaba a levantar. Yo sin notarla hice lo mismo, de mí ya caían muchas lágrimas que no se detenían.

Sin quererlo, solté todos aquellos cables y corrí hacia él. Él también corrió. Cuando faltaba 1 metro, me detuve mirándole, hasta saltar hacia sus brazos.

-Kou, Kou… - intentaba pronunciar entre sollozos que me lo impedían

-Kyary, no llores

-Tú también estas llorando – me separé un poco de él hasta mirarle a los ojos – Perdóname por no poder ayudarte, tenía miedo y yo no podía moverme…

-No me pidas disculpas, dejémoslo – Sonrío limpiándome las lágrimas y yo hice lo mismo con las suyas – Lo que dijiste…¿es verdad no?

-Sí, quiero un pequeño Kou – le extendí la mano y él la agarró. Me dirigí hacia Azusa – Muchas gracias Azusa – kun, te debo la vida

-No…Importa…Eva…ah…perdón, Kyary – le sonreí y abracé – No me importa Azusa-kun, si quieres soy Eva – sonrió y se marchó

-Adiós Eva

-Adiós Azusa-kun

Salimos Kou y yo al patio y nos sentamos en el mismo banco donde nos conocimos.

-¿Sabes, Kou-chan? sed… - él me miró sorprendido y sonrió

\- Cuando quieras M neko-chan – sin pensarlo, le mordí delicadamente hasta que acabé y le di un beso – ¿Sabes qué? Te quiero mucho más que nada, Kyary

\- Yo… también…también te quiero Kou – y nos abrazamos.

**Espero que te haya gustado mucho este escribiré una OVA. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Me despido :)**

_Para _**MOKAORI**_: Gracias amiga, siento si te hice llorar, no era mi intención. Pero muchas gracias :D_


	16. OVA con Sakamakis

**Espero que les guste mucho esta OVA. Aviso: No salen los Mukami, se centra en una charlita con los Sakamakis. Disfruten y gracias. DL NO ME PERTENECE :(**

Desperté como cualquier otro día, sí, en la mansión Sakamaki. Kou estaba teniendo una gira por todo Japón y yo mientras estaba aquí, aburrida. Lo bueno es que desde el día del ritual los Sakamaki no me molestan a no ser que yo hable con ellos.

Como no tenía nada que hacer bajé a ver si veía a alguien. Pero bien que los vi, estaban todos reunidos en la sala discutiendo algo. Me escondí tras la puerta pero me descubrieron.

-Bitch-chaaan! ya puedes salir... – aaaaaaaarrgg Raiitoo! Entré a la habitación

-Oooh…Siempre se me olvida que sois vampiros!

-¿Somos? Chichinashi, tú también lo eres – puse los ojos en blanco y volví al tema inicial

-Y… ¿de qué hablabais?

-¿Será correcto decírselo? – Kanato, por primera vez, me miraba preocupado realmente

-Por supuesto! Soltadlo! –me crucé de brazos y esperé una respuesta. Comenzó a hablar Shu

-Pues, ya que no te podemos morder porque no nos vas a dejar – suspiré – Estamos pensando en buscar una novia para sacrificar…nueva – Les miré estupefacta y sin poder hablar

No sé qué me pasaba, estaba muy molesta con ellos. Yo estaba con Kou, sí y por supuesto que él era el único especial para mí, pero, sonaba a reemplazarme. Una parte de mí decía que no le importaba lo que hicieran pero otra y la mayoría… no quería, no quería que otras los tuvieran. Era un egoísta y una masoquista en cierto modo.

-Fufuu~ ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-No, yo…no sé qué responder…no… - apreté los puños – no importa, es vuestra decisión – sonreí – espero que no le hagáis sufrir demasiado– les guiñé un ojo

Noté como Subaru hacía una mueca muy rara

-Eh… ¿va en serio? – le miré rápidamente contestando

-Pues claro! Es lo que queréis ¿verdad?– y me tele transporté a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe

Soy una estúpida, como puede ser, que al fin y al cabo, no los quiera compartir. Pegué otro golpe, contra el suelo con el puño. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Pero era su decisión. Ellos necesitaban sangre y, no les podía negar eso. Solo qué…los quería tanto…

-Soy una imbécil – cerré y abrí los ojos y allí estaba Kanato mirándome fijamente

-¿Por qué te dices imbécil? – le sonreí

-Nada en particular – era tan mala mintiendo…

-¿Es por qué vamos a cambiarte por otra con mejor sangre? – oí esas palabras. Era extraño, comencé a llorar sin intención. Me tapé la cara con las manos y me encogí, agarrándome las piernas con los codos (bolita humana) - Kyary, ¿por qué lloras?…

-Es por esa razón Kanato-kun, no puedo…aguantar eso…perdóname, soy una egoísta no me merezco estar con vosotros.

En la sala aparecieron todos los Sakamaki y se sentaron por la cama, sillas, cojines que había cerca

-¿Qué podemos hacer Chichinashi? Ore-sama tiene sed – le miré por un momento y volví a la misma posición

-No creo que vaya a poder soportar que le digas a otra que te llame Ore-sama, o que Raito acose a otra, o que Shu duerma cerca de otra, o que Kanato ofrezca dulces y peluches a otra, o que Reiji enseñe modales a otra o que Subaru se moleste con otra y luego siempre acaben abrazados. NO VOY A PORDER SOPORTARLO! Os quiero!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron un poquito más a mí. Cada uno me dedicó una sonrisa

-Nosotros nos vamos a hacer eso con otra – Kanato…

-Tú eres la única Bitch-chan para nosotros – Raito

-Podemos aguantar con morderte un poco – Subaru

-Aunque lo pasemos mal, creo que todos sentimos algo por ti, aunque me molesta –Ayato

-Creo que se puede hacer una excepción de vez en cuando – Reiji

-No nos importa que seas vampiresa o estés con Kou, sigues siendo nuestra Kyary– Shu

-Chicos…gracias…os quiero…os quiero mucho! – Les abracé a todos mientras que sonreía enormemente – Y no penséis que por estar con Kou no voy a estar con cada uno de vosotros y... ñe...que yo también tengo sed – me empecé a reír un poco hasta que nos separamos

-Buaaaggg eso ha sido tan raro! Estar abrazado con mis hermanos! Salvaje! – exclamó Raito

-¿Tampoco está tan mal no? – los volví a juntar, esta vez estrujándolos junto a mí

**Y esto fue todo :D Espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto voy a hacer una serie de ONE-SHOTS de estos vampiros ;) Y una colaboración con mi amiga MoKaori! Si les gustó, díganmelo y escribiré una segunda OVA (necesito ideas)**

**Muchas gracias a ****_MoKaori y Gasai Yuki_**** por sus comentarios, me han inspirado a hacer esta OVA! Bye:3**


	17. OVA 2 - Parte 1

**Esta OVA será un cumpleaños de Kyary jajajaja. La familia principal serán los Mukami. Pero aparecerán la mayoría de los vampiros. Vive en la mansión de los Mukami. Dicho esto, ¡comencemos!**

Desperté con la luz de la mañana sobre mi rostro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y giré hacia mi derecha, evitando el sol que me impedía conciliar el sueño. Normalmente Kou se encontraba en este lado, por lo que al no verlo me incorporé y lo busqué con la mirada. Nada.

Antes de caer sobre la cama y volver a dormir me fijé en algo que había en el suelo

-¿E-eh? – Me acerqué al filo y observé atentamente - ¿Caramelos? ¡Mis preferidos!

Me levanté de un salto y fui agarrando los dulces uno por uno. Continué así hasta que llegué a la planta baja. Alcé la vista encontrándome con los preciosos ojos azules de Kou

-¡Kou! – Salté a sus brazos

-¡Ho-hola! – Me separó lentamente - ¿Qué te ha parecido el camino de caramelos? – Se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo

-¿Eh? Mmm… ¿un poco cursi quizás? – Me fulmina con la mirada - ¡Me ha encantado! ¡Son mis preferidos! Jejeje…

-Desagradecida, vamos a desayunar – Me agarra del brazo y me lleva a la cocina mientras como caramelos y le ofrezco – Y más vale que guardes caramelos

-¿Por? – Digo esto metiéndome otro puñado en la boca

-Kanato, esta noche

-¿Eh? – Le miro confundida mientras me siento en la mesa y saca un montón de dulces

-¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy? – Oh no. Lo había olvidado por completo. Seguro era una fiesta.

-¡Mi cumpleaños! – Corro y abrazo a Kou - ¡GRACIAS! – Me acaricia la cabeza y tras dejar el resto de comida en la mesa, me da un delicado beso en mis fríos labios (vampira)

Tras comer me cambié de ropa y ordené la habitación. Después de esto, me tumbé.

_UNOS MINUTOS ANTES…_

-M neko-chan, voy a por tu regalo ¡hasta ahora! – Antes de que pudiera contestar ya se había esfumado

_ACTUALMENTE…_

-¿Qué puedo hacer…qué puedo hacer…? – Me levanté y sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí a la habitación de Azusa

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió con su voz de siempre

-Eva… ¡Feliz…cumpleaños! – Pasé dándole un abrazo

-¡Gracias Azusa-kun! – Me senté en su cama

-¿Necesitas…algo? – Se acercó lentamente mientras se arreglaba una de sus vendas. Yo negué con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos

-Kou ha ido a por mi regalo y me aburro… ¿quiénes vendrán a la fiesta de esta noche?

-Los…Sakamaki y…Mukami – Fruncí el ceño. Nunca quería ver a Ruki. Nunca.

-Entiendo – Se hizo un silencio incómodo – Em… ¿quiéres un caramelo? – Asintió levemente - ¿De qué color?

-Verde… - Se lo di y tranquilamente se lo metió en la boca. Yo me levanté

-Azusa-kun, nos vemos más tarde ¿sí? – Salí de su habitación y fui a la de Yuma

Corrí y llamé muchas veces

Me abrió con cara malhumorada, que cambió al darse cuenta de quién era. Había estado forjando lazos con este vampiro-jugador de baloncesto (xD) y era casi como un hermano.

-¡Pero si es la cerda! – Me revolvió el cabello – Feliz cumpleaños

-Muchas gracias – Le di un corto abrazo – Yuma-chan… está noche en la fiesta…

-¿Ruki? – Tras sorprenderme y dejar escapar una risita por lo bien que me conoce, asentí – Arg – Se recuesta en su cama – Es Mukami más, es decir, lo quieras o no es nuestro hermano

-Ya, lo sé… pero aún no puedo aceptarlo…Cambiando de tema, ¿quieres un caramelo? – Recurrí al caramelo, no sé si me quedarán para Kanato, pero era algo incómodo

-Naranja – Se lo di cuidadosamente y él empezó a masticarlo. Al momento puso cara de desagrado y dolor, y lo escupió - ¡AAAAH! ¡Mis preciados colmillos!

-¡TONTO! ¡No son terrones de azúcar! – Me miró desafiante y al momento empecé a reír - ¡Eso ha sido patético!

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE DE MÍ, CERDA! – Continué riéndome sin importarme. Él se dispuso a pararme cuando oí una voz desde el pasillo

-¡M NEKO-CHAN! ¿Dónde estáaaaas? – Corrí a la puerta

-Bye bye – Le saqué la lengua y corrí hasta Kou - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

-Aquí tienes M neko-chan – Me extendió una gran caja adornada con cintas que abrí sin dudarlo

Era un bonito collar de color rosa con amatistas incrustadas

-¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Esta es la primera parte. La segunda la subiré proooonto. **


	18. OVA 2 - Parte 2 (final de la ova)

KYARY POV:

El resto de día lo pasé como nunca. Todo era perfecto. Sí, pues Kou me consentía todos mis caprichos, TODOS.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegó la hora de prepararse para la fiesta

-M neko-chan, es hora de prepararse – Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente. Yo me agarré a su pierna

-No quiero ir – Me intentó apartar

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! – Fruncí el ceño y me apegué a su rodilla con mis mofletes

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

-Arg… - Se puso de rodillas mirándome fijamente - ¿Por…Ruki? – Asentí con los ojos llorosos, él sonrió de manera victoriosa - ¡Ha! Está fuera esta noche, lo conseguí esta mañana – Mis ojos se iluminaron con alegría levantándome a por la ropa – DE NADA – Dijo sarcásticamente. Le sonreí sacando mis afilados colmillos y él se encogió de hombros y se fue tarareando una canción

Busqué en mi gigantesco armario (que toda la ropa la habían elegido los Mukami) y encontré un vestido perfecto. Encontré unos zapatos que conjuntaban y me coloqué el colgante que me había regalado Kou.

Decidí hacerme un moño (en otros países chongo…) y adornarlo. También me maquillé ligeramente. Acabé y al mirarme en el espejo me quedé fascinada, no parecía yo.

De golpe entró Kou entró vestido con un precioso traje. Yo me quedé fascinada mirándole y él se quedó igualmente, estupefacto.

Al final, los dos exclamamos a la vez: WOW y reímos

-Nunca pensé que comprar ese vestido hubiera sido tan buena elección – Reí y me agarré a él, dispuesta a bajar para comenzar aquella "fiesta" que yo consideraba DEMASIADO formal

Cuando bajamos allí ya se encontraban todos los invitados. Estaban conversando sobre quién sabe qué, pero pararon al verme. Tras felicitarme todos a la vez, todo se volvió un silencio incómodo.

-¡OI! – Me asusté un poco, hacía mucho que Ayato no me gritaba de esa manera - ¿Por qué conmigo nunca te viste tan bonita? – Me relajé, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo hermanito, Bitch-chan está muy… - Recorrió de una mirada mi cuerpo con su típica sonrisa

-¡Dejad a MI futura esposa! – Kou los miró desafiante, pocas veces veía esa expresión

-Nee Teddy, ¿hemos venido a este horrible lugar de Mukamis y así nos lo paga? – Kanato

-¡LO HACEMOS POR LA CERDA, NO POR VOSOTROS, SAKAMAKIS! – Yuma

-Sois molestos… dejadme dormir – Shu

-Eres un irresponsable – Reiji fulminó a su hermano con la mirada mientras se colocaba sus gafas (lentes)

Tras unas cuantas peleas, logré hacer que se calmaran y cenaran tranquilamente. Después de esto todo se volvió MUY incómodo. Ambas familias se mataban con la mirada. Si tuvieran armas cerca ya las hubieras usado unos contra otros. Esto no podía seguir así.

-E-eh… - Todos dirigieron su vista a mí - ¿Queréis bailar? – Me miraron confusos, poco después asintieron

-¡Yo seré el primero! – Kou se levantó y se acercó a mí, produciendo varias miradas de rabia y odio detrás de él

-¡Ore-sama será quién primero baile con ella! – Ayato le cortó el paso a Kou

-No lo creo, Bitch-chan bailará conmigo – Raito evitó a estos dos, pero fue parado por Yuma

-¡Si alguien va a bailar con ella seré yo!

-Yo…quiero…bailar con Eva… - Azusa se acercó lentamente

-¡Ni lo sueñes estúpido masoquista! – Kanato dejó a Teddy en su asiento y se acercó a él enfadado

-Una dama debería aprender del mejor – Reiji. Extrañamente Shu se movió de su asiento y le impidió el paso

-Ella debería elegir ¿no es eso correcto, Reiji? – Shu

-¡Todos vais a bailar conmigo! – Me levanté y me dirigí hacia uno de los Sakamakis – Subaru será el primero

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y eso por qué Bitch-chaaan? – Raito

-Es el único que mantuvo la calma – Subaru sonrió triunfante y yo reí por lo bajo. Sus caras no tenían desperdicio

Las canciones comenzaron a sonar y cada uno de los presentes bailó conmigo unos minutos. Acabé muerta del cansancio y me desplomé en el sofá cercano a Kanato

-¿Ya estás cansada?

-Sois unos cuantos…Lo que me recuerda – Corrí a mi habitación y poco después volví con las manos llenas de caramelos

-¿Q-qué es eso? – A Kanato parecía que se le iba a caer hasta su preciado Teddy al suelo en cualquier momento de la emoción

-Te he guardado caramelos, coge todos los que quieras – Me sentó encima de él y comenzó a comerlos

-Eres muy dulce… - Me sonrojé cosa que Kou vio y sus ojos se iluminaron como el fuego

-¡SUÉLTA A KYARY KANATO! – Kanato me agarró de la cintura con su tétrica sonrisa

-No~ - Kou casi se le tira encima, si no hubiera sido porque me logré zafar y tranquilizarlo dándole un abrazo

-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO! – Kanato

-¡ORE-SAMA LA VIO PRIMERO! – Ayato

-Dejad eso… ¿no veis que la cerda ya tiene a…Kou? – Yuma

-Aún no es demasiado tarde… - Dicho esto los Sakamaki de esfumaron. Excepto Shu. Él se quedó dormido en el sofá. Me acerqué y lo zarandeé para que despertara

-Shu… Oye Shu… - Abrió los ojos lentamente – Ya se han ido todos

-¿Hmm? – Miró alrededor – Vale – Me dio un beso en los labios. Yo me quedé estática y paralizada por la impresión. Kou casi se le tira encima si no hubiera sido porque también se fue

-¡ODIO A LOS SAKAMAKI! – Me agarró de la cintura y me subió por las escaleras mientras yo pataleaba de la risa


	19. Primer capítulo - Segunda temporada

**Bienvenidos/as a la segunda temporada de este FanFic. He recibido muchísimo apoyo, mucho más del que me esperaba, por lo que de verdad, os lo agradezco de corazón, no os imagináis lo feliz que me hace. Pero, por supuesto, quiero disculparme por estos meses sin actualizar ni informaros. Tras acabar el anime, voy a continuar con este FanFic e intentaré que sea de vuestro agrado. Cabe decir, que hay partes del anime que no van a suceder (no dejaré que Teddy muera, ¡jamás!). Dejando de hablar sobre mí, doy paso al tan ansiado FanFic que habéis estado esperando muchos/as:**

Me encontraba caminando por el jardín, observando las plantas que habían dado fruto recientemente. Había pasado un año desde que conocí a Kou, y todo se había desarrollado tan rápido que parecía que hubiese sido ayer. Por otra parte, nuestra relación no había cambiado, seguía pensando que era la persona más indicada para mí que jamás había conocido. Por su parte, él siempre había mantenido el pensamiento de que yo era la persona más importante para su felicidad, y no había día que no me recordara que pronto debíamos contraer matrimonio.

A decir verdad, me sentía un poco sola. Y no me refería a que me faltara compañía ni mucho menos. Yuma y Azusa eran los mejores compañeros. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna amiga, ningún apoyo que me pudiera aconsejar sin ser uno de los vampiros, y eso en parte me entristecía un poco de alguna manera.

Pero, realmente, yo era feliz. Una palabra complicada de definir según la persona, pero que los demás lograban en mí todos los días.

…

Entré a casa y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo. Era muy temprano y nunca despertaba a esa hora, pero sin embargo hoy, no podía cerrar los ojos ni un minuto más. Cuando abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa, me encontré a Ruki:

-Buenos días Kyary-san – comentó sin apartar la vista de la comida que estaba preparando

-Buenos días Ruki-kun – Sin decir nada más, salí por la puerta que daba al comedor. El hambre se me había pasado al momento. Aún no superaba lo que ocurrió, obviamente era imperdonable, pero se había convertido en alguien odioso para mí.

Aligeré el paso y subí las escaleras, encontrándome con Azusa saliendo de su habitación.

-Azusa-kun, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Hola Eva… no tenía sueño… no tengo nada que hacer… - contestó mirándome a los ojos tranquilamente

-Bueno, si quieres, podemos ir a despertar a Yuma-chan

-Bueno…siempre que no se enfade…

-¡KYARY! – Oí una voz chillona que entraba por la puerta a toda velocidad, Kou ya había llegado - ¡Ya he vuelto! – Subió dando fuertes pisadas por las escaleras, que seguro habrían despertado a cualquiera

-Bienvenido de vuelta Kou – Sonreí

-Bienvenido…Kou… - dijo Azusa sonriendo mínimamente

-¡Buenas! ¿Me habéis echado mucho de menos?~~ - Tras esto, me abrazó mientras que yo asentía

-Solo…has estado fuera…dos horas… - respondió Azusa

-¡Que pesimista mooou! – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y con tono divertido – Y ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Íbamos a despertar a Yuma-chan ¿te unes?

De repente, se escuchó un golpe y pasos rápidos. Yuma había despertado. ¡TODOS CORRAN!

Vi como Azusa y Kou desaparecían a la vez. Pero a mí no se me ocurría donde esconderme. Pensé durante un segundo y entré en el armario de mi habitación. Cerré los ojos esperando lo mejor. Oí pisadas acercándose a mi escondite y contuve la respiración. TREMENDO ERROR. Yuma escuchó mi respiración y confirmó donde me encontraba. Abrió las puertas de par en par y me agarró, sacándome de allí, me intenté escapar de sus brazos y pataleé, pero fue en vano.

-¿Cerda? – Suspiró mientras me dejaba sentada en la cama – Tsk, pensé que me había despertado Kou

-Te despertó Kou – respondí rápida y Kou apareció en la sala, junto con Azusa

-¿M Neko-chaan? ¡Me has delatado! – Chilló Kou

-¡Me has traicionado dejándome expuesta al peligro! – Chillé yo de vuelta

-¿El peligro? – Preguntó Yuma confuso

-Ese eres tú – Respondió Azusa

-¿Eeeeh? – Dijo Yuma frunciendo el ceño - ¡KOU TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡Pero lo ha dicho Kyary!

-¿Eh? – Todas las miradas se centraron en mí. Y yo, corrí intentando escapar de ellos.

….

Nos pasamos el resto del día divirtiéndonos, de verdad se habían convertido en mi familia. Era impresionante. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a los Sakamaki, sólo los veía cuándo me cruzaba con ellos en el instituto o simplemente coincidíamos en alguna clase, nada en especial. Aunque ciertamente, muchas veces se quedaban observando fijamente y eso me asustaba en cierto modo. Pero de igual manera, no me separaba de Kou, Azusa y Yuma mientras que me encontraba allí, ignorando las clases.

Como otro día cualquiera, llegada la hora, me vestí con el uniforme y esperé hasta que llegamos. Entré a mi primera clase, esta vez de matemáticas, y me encontré con dos chicos y una chica nuevos. No hice caso y esperé a que se presentaran.

Pasaron los minutos y el profesor no llegaba. Un poco nerviosa por ello, crucé el pasillo y tras encontrarme con un tutor, me informó de que se había suspendido esa clase por enfermedad. Tras esto, regresé a mi clase, no tenía nada que hacer. Me senté en mi lugar y saqué unos libros para continuar unos ejercicios. En ese momento, los dos chicos nuevos salieron del aula y la chica se me acercó con rapidez.

-¡Hola!

**Siento si ha sido algo corto... espero que os haya divertido ^^ Nos vemos!**


End file.
